


Stress Relief

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [78]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Auditory Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Cute Sexy Nicknames, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ghost of Choking, Hair Pulling, Language, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Thigh-High Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Negan gives his neighbor a little TLC.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stress Relief

**Negan**

I glance up as Robin comes out of her apartment. I've actually been standing at the mailbox for five minutes waiting for her, but she doesn’t need to know that.

All she needs to know is that I like her. She's pretty and sweet. 

I've noticed that she's been particularly stressed out lately. I’ve been meaning to get her into bed for some time now, so I thought that I could finally offer her some relief. 

She blushes as she catches sight of me and I can't help smirking. She seems innocent, but that's just a facade. 

I've heard her through her walls at night, and I know I can do better than that vibrator. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” I greet her casually. “How are you today?” 

She smiles. “I'm all right, Negan. Thanks for asking. How are you?” 

“I'm okay,” I answer. Then I tuck my mail under my arm and lean against the wall as she gets hers. “You been working more than usual, sweetheart? You're tense.” 

“I'm always working, Negan.” She shrugs. “But I like it like that, really.” 

I nod. She does seem like the kind of person who gets antsy if she doesn't have something to do. Luckily, I'm something she could do too. “You ever get a night off?” 

Her blush deepens. “Every once in a while.” 

“How about tonight?” 

She bites her lower lip and worries it for a moment. I wait patiently until she whispers, “Yes, I have tonight off.” 

I grin. “Then how about you let me turn that frown upside down?” 

Her eyes go wide for a moment before she starts to laugh. I chuckle as she snorts. I knew a bad pick-up line was the way to go. 

Eventually, she calms down. Then she giggles and wonders, “Are you for real?” 

I step closer to her and drop my mouth to her ear. “Of course I am, princess,” I purr. “Would you like to be my good girl tonight?” 

She takes a sharp breath and can't suppress a shiver as I use her two favorite private nicknames. I raise my hand to her face and cup her cheek in my palm. “Your walls aren't as thick as you think they are,” I inform her playfully. 

“I, um...”

She squeezes her thighs together and squirms slightly. I let my thumb swipe over her plump lower lip. “Don't be embarrassed, Robin,” I soothe her. “Just say yes and let me take care of you.” 

She swallows and looks up at me shyly. “Yes, Negan.” 

“Why don't you go put on something pretty and wait in bed for me?” I suggest. 

“All right,” she murmurs.

She hesitates for a moment, heat rolling off of her skin as she gazes up at me. I wink at her. “Be there soon, princess. I promise.” 

“Okay.”

She backs up until she hits her door, smiling at me excitedly before she turns the knob clumsily and slips back inside. 

I chuckle again. This is going to be fun. 

**Robin**

I hurry back to my bedroom. My stomach is tied in knots. I've always found Negan attractive, but I never thought he was actually flirting with me. He flirts with everybody, so I didn't realize he was serious. 

I open the bottom drawer of my dresser. It's my sexy drawer, so it doesn't get used too often lately. I sift through it thoughtfully, wondering what I should wear. Nothing too complicated, I think. 

I smile as I decide. If his jaw doesn’t drop when he gets here, I’ll be shocked.

I change, then smooth the bedspread carefully, making sure it looks nice. I grab all of the candles I have and set them on my dresser, lighting them so they'll provide a nice ambience, but stay safely out of the way. 

I take a deep breath, then lay down on the bed to wait. I hope Negan won't be too long. 

**Negan**

Robin left her door unlocked. I turn the bolt behind me once I’m inside, cracking my neck before making my way to her bedroom. 

I'm going to be busy for a while. I'm planning to make her come so many times that she can't remember her own name. 

And if that hadn't been my plan already, it certainly would have changed to that, considering what she's wearing and how she's laying on the bed. 

I suck my teeth slowly. I was already half-hard when I talked to her in the hallway. Now I'm pretty much all the way there. 

“Well, it's my fucking lucky day, isn't it, princess?” 

She smiles at me. I can tell that she's eager, so I make her wait for a moment as I study her. 

She really is goddamn perfect. The black sheer thigh-high stockings she's wearing accentuate her pale skin beautifully. 

And they're all she's wearing. 

She’s on her back in the bed, legs spread so I can see her pink pussy, already swollen with anticipation. Her full, round breasts are glorious. Her little nipples are already hard peaks, her skin flushed with desire as she gazes at me over them, propped up on her elbows. 

I smirk and push my track pants down, then strip off my shirt as I walk over to her bed. I slip onto it beside her, unable to resist leaning over and squeezing one of her mounded tits. 

“You know how many times I've jerked off thinking about these, princess?” I drawl sultrily. 

She giggles. “You jerked off while you thought about me?” 

“While I listened to you through this goddamn wall,” I growl. 

“Please, Negan...” she whimpers.

She lays down completely, arches her back, and pushes her breasts up, which is an offer I just can't refuse. I'm not going to waste any time getting started. I know that she doesn't need a lot of revving up. 

I bend, keeping my eyes on her face as I trace her stiff nipple with my tongue. She moans and I squeeze her breast one more time before sliding my hand over the smooth curve of her belly and down between her legs. 

“Let's find that needy little clit, shall we, princess?”

She gasps as my fingers curl into the little patch of hair between her thighs and start to rub as I suck her nipple into my mouth. 

I'm pleased to find that she's even noisier when it's not just herself giving her pleasure. My rigid cock presses into the quivering softness of her thigh as I go right for her first orgasm. 

Her head is already thrown back and her hips are pushing against my hand. I chuckle around my mouthful of her tit; I'm not even rubbing her that hard. I let my other hand slide over her neck and curl gently around the base of her throat, flicking her nipple with my tongue. 

Her hands are clasping the back of my head and her fingers are tangled in my hair. She's just about to fall over the edge. 

I raise my head briefly. “Come for me, Robin. Be a good girl and come all over my fingers.”

I suck her nipple harder this time, keeping my eyes on her face. My heart beats faster as her expression changes to one of absolute ecstasy. Her clit starts to thrum against the pads of my fingers as she cries out, “Negan, Negan, oh yes, Negan!” 

I keep rubbing her as she squeals and comes hard, sliding my fingers down to feel her contract. I let her nipple go with a loud pop, kissing it briefly before leaning over to grab the other in my teeth. She writhes and I chuckle. 

“Let's find out how tight it is in that wet little pussy, sweetheart.”

I take two fingers and slowly push them into her before she's even finished coming, sucking her other nipple harder than the one before. 

She cries out louder this time. Her muscles squeeze my fingers tight and I move them faster, my palm still rubbing against her clit. I can't help rocking my hips to rub my stiff length against her. Fuck, I could come in my damn boxer briefs right now because of how she's reacting to me. 

“Oh, Negan, please, oh oh oh, oh, fuck, fuck, Negan, please!”

I nod, swirling my tongue around her aching nipple and pushing my fingers in her up to the base, squeezing her throat harder as she clamps down around them. 

“Negan! Negan! Negan…”

I slow down, gently working her through her second orgasm, immensely satisfied with the fact that I've already managed to give her this much pleasure.

Then she turns her big hazel eyes on me and licks her lips, sliding her hand down to cup me through the thin fabric of my underwear. I’m practically bursting out of it at this point, and my eyes almost roll back in my head as she moans, then murmurs, “You’re so big and so hard, Negan. I want to taste you.”

I don’t know a man in the world who could turn that offer down. I move up on the bed, positioning myself in the center of it, leaning against her pillows and folding my arms behind my head.

“I’m all yours, princess. If you suck my cock like a good girl, I’ll give you a reward.”

She grins up at me as she gets on her knees and crawls between my legs, her gorgeous tits brushing gently against my thighs. “Did you know that I’m a very competitive overachiever, Negan?”

Before I can answer with a snarky remark, she lowers her head and puts her lips around my cock. My hips buck as she starts to bob her head, moaning around my cock this time, her fingers circling my thick base as she sucks hard.

Her pace is slow and steady. I move my hands, threading my fingers through her hair, pushing down and urging her to take me deeper, then cupping her face in my palms and pulling to make her go faster.

After a moment, she pulls back and smiles at me, pumping my throbbing dick slowly with her small, delicate hand. She kisses her way around my swollen head, licking, dipping the tip of her tongue into the little slit there.

I groan and my hips buck again. I’d make her take me back in her mouth, but she knows what she’s doing. Her teasing is making the anticipation even better.

She presses her lips against the side of my dick and rubs them up and down it, her tongue gliding across my length, getting it wet. She looks up at me and bats her eyes.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a perfect dick, Negan?”

“I’ve received some compliments in the past,” I admit. “Not sure anyone has ever said perfect, though.”

“Well, it is,” she assures me.

Then she lowers her head and engulfs me again, pushing herself all the way to my base this time, her throat contracting as she swallows and my tip slips into it.

“Fuck, Robin!” I gasp, my teeth digging into my lower lip as she raises her head again, leaving just the tip in her mouth, popping it out from the corner of her lips repeatedly.

I chuckle deep in my chest. “Goddamn, princess. You give great fucking head.”

“Want some more?” she purrs.

“Fuck yes.”

I gather her hair into a ponytail with my hands as she swallows me again, pushing and pulling her up and down fast this time. She doesn’t miss a stroke, and when I stop so I can thrust up into her mouth instead, she holds herself still and lets me, sucking loudly each time I slide all the way in.

She runs a hand over my high, tight balls. I’m just about to unload, and I know exactly where I want to do it.

“I want to paint those perfect tits, Robin,” I tell her.

She giggles as I pull her off of my cock, then slides forward and pushes her breasts together around it. She bends her head and kisses the tip, swirling her tongue over it as she bounces her tits, her soft, curvy flesh bouncing against my aching hard-on.

“Fuck, princess… yes, yes, yes… fuck me, you feel so goddamn good…” I push myself up between her tits and shudder. “Fuck, I’m coming…”

A thick spurt of come shoots from my dick. She catches some of it on her tongue, then raises her head to let the rest go all over her breasts.

I grab the bulging mounds in my hands, squeezing them tight around my cock as I paint them over and over. She coos sympathetically. “That’s it, baby,” she whispers. “Get it all out.”

“Fucking balls have been full for you for weeks,” I grunt, my head falling back as I finish coming. “Shit, that was amazing, Robin. That mouth is fucking talented.”

She beams with pride. “Thank you. Let me clean up and we can keep going, okay?”

“Not so fast, princess.” I squeeze her tits to keep her in place and she glances at me questioningly. “Lay back,” I tell her. “I want to clean you up.”

**Robin**

I do what Negan says, taking his position on the bed, my arms folded behind my head, my tits pushing up, my hard nipples aching.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous covered in my come,” he observes.

I wait for him to get up and find a towel, but instead he scoots up beside me, cups my breasts in his hands, presses the flat of his tongue against the underside of one of them, and licks all the way up to my nipple.

“Oh!” I squeak in surprise.

He chuckles and glances up at me. “No man’s ever been ballsy enough to lick his own come off of you, has he?”

I shake my head. “You really don’t mind?” I ask.

“I like doing it,” he assures me. “Just lay back and enjoy it, princess.”

I nod, wiggling my hips, spreading my legs a little wider, moaning when the air hits my slick, swollen folds.

Negan glances down between my legs. “Fuck, look how wet you are,” he mumbles. “Did you almost come from going down on me?”

I blush deeply, closing my eyes as I answer. “Yes. It turned me on.”

“Well, aren’t you something, Robin?” he muses.

He lowers his head again and continues licking my breasts clean. I squirm and whimper beneath him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, sinking my fingers into his hair. When all that’s left are my nipples, he pushes my breasts together and sucks them both clean at the same time.

I squeal when he does it. He clearly enjoys it, because he keeps sucking, his big hands kneading my tits as he devours my nipples. My hips work beneath him, swirling and lifting.

“Negan, I want to be full…” I beg.

His dick felt so good in my mouth, and I want it inside me, over and over again, until I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.

“Patience, princess,” he murmurs.

He lifts his mouth from my breasts, pressing a gentle kiss to each nipple before he slides between my legs, wrapping his arms around my waist and sealing his mouth over my clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” I cry out, my toes curling as his tongue thrums rapidly over my swollen little bud until I explode in a third orgasm.

I relax into the bed, but only for a moment, since he doesn’t stop. My back arches and my hands find his head, tugging on his hair desperately as I cry out wantonly.

My fourth orgasm bleeds into the third as he makes me come again, all of my muscles quivering with the intensity.

He raises his head and takes a deep breath, wiping his mouth on my sheet and winking at me. “Get on all fours for me, princess.”

I turn over and let him arrange me. He pulls my legs as far apart as he can get them to go and pushes the small of my back down so my ass is in the air.

He runs his hands over it as he rises to his knees behind me. “Fuck, princess. Look at that thing. Big and round and bouncy as shit. I don’t know how you could ever spend a night in this bed alone unless you wanted to.”

“Not everyone takes such good care of me, Negan,” I hum.

He chuckles. “Good answer, Robin.” His hand closes around one cheek of my ass, squeezing it and jiggling it gently. “Do you want your reward now?”

“Yes, please.”

“How many spanks should I give you for being a good girl?” he wonders.

A frisson of pleasure moves up my spine. “You’re going to spank me?” I ask excitedly.

“Until your ass is pink and sore,” he assures me.

“Oh, please…”

“Can’t spank yourself, can you?” he teases, squeezing and jiggling the other cheek. “Even the best vibrator in the world can’t do that.”

Before I can respond, he lifts one of his hands and brings it back down hard, the slap echoing in my bedroom as he smacks me.

I moan loudly, the sound restarting when he smacks the other cheek. Once he’s smacked each one three times, he stops.

Then he rubs his rock hard dick against my entrance. “Oh, Negan… please…”

He spanks me again as he pushes inside, his thick cock splitting me open. I push back against him as he spanks the other cheek, then braces his hands on my ass before I can go further.

I wiggle impatiently. “I want it all, Negan.”

“Are you sure you can take it, princess?”

“Mmhmm. Give it all to me, Negan. Fast and hard. Please.”

**Negan**

As she makes her request, I grab her hips and pull her back onto me, sinking into her until my balls are snug against her. “Yes!” she cries out, moaning as I start to move fast and hard, just like she asked.

Once I have a good rhythm, I clamp one hand around the back of her neck and pull her up, twisting her to the side so I can see her tits bounce as I rail her. I grab one, letting it jiggle in my hand, pinching her hard nipple between my fingers.

Every sound she makes is exquisite, and her pussy is tight and warm, squeezing me mercilessly as I thrust into her. “I need you to come all over my dick, Robin,” I instruct her. “Come on, princess. Be a good girl and come for me.”

She does, on command, and I almost lose control. She’s panting, trying to catch her breath, and I move my hand from her neck to her mouth, slipping my thumb between her lips. She sucks on it, looking back at me, her eyes dusky with pleasure.

I pull out and move her onto her back, letting her relax as I push into her again. She smiles and spreads her legs obligingly, wrapping her arms around me as I stroke into her slowly, trying to make it last as long as possible.

I gaze down at her, leaning in to give her a kiss. “Give me one more, princess,” I beg. “Come on.”

She moves her hips in tandem with mine, driving me closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, she’s coming, and I’m right there with her.

I pull out after the first spurt, leaning up to spray her tits again. She takes over, wrapping her hand around me and pumping me until there’s nothing left.

I roll to the side and collapse in the crook of her arm, reaching out to fondle her breast and starting to lick her clean just like I did before, only much gentler this time.

She sighs happily, squirming as I find her nipples again. I can’t resist swirling my tongue over them and making them hard. She’s so damn sensitive that it’s easy to arouse her.

“You can come over and relieve my tension or yours anytime,” she whispers, moaning and arching her back as I suck softly on her nipples, one after the other.

She has one more shuddering orgasm. After, I keep holding her close. “I’d love to have a standing invitation,” I agree. “But, fair warning, I don’t do the whole relationship thing. Sex, hanging out, fine. But I’m… not suitable for anything else.”

She glances at me curiously, but doesn’t ask. As far as I’m concerned, that’s a good sign.

“What about cooking you dinner?” she ventures. “Is that too much?”

“You think you can walk to your kitchen?” I snort.

“If you give me a few more minutes, maybe,” she retorts.

I chuckle and kiss her cheek. “How about I order Chinese? There’s a great place just down the road.”

“This time,” she agrees, stretching like a cat and sighing contentedly.

Normally I’d steer clear of fucking any neighbors, but I just had to have her. I’m glad she’s not going to get all clingy on me.

As far as I’m concerned, this could be the start of something good.


End file.
